1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable waste bag, and more particularly, to a disposable waste bag that is ergonomically compatible and volumetrically efficient that can be readily used and disposed of.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lack of availability of sanitary facilities at a given time makes this invention particularly desirable. For example, in combat zones, especially in urban areas where soldiers are suddenly deployed for long hours, the need to attend physiological acts cannot distract their alertness. Also, during natural disasters, or other equivalent situations, such as pandemic diseases where disposed of feces in a sanitary form is desired. Finding an appropriate place may not be possible. Thus, a simple device for collecting feces and urine without requiring the total immobilization of the user is quite desirable.
Several designs for a waste bag have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a disposable waste bag that permits a user to readily put on the bag to cover his/her genitals and excrete the feces substantially as if he/she were in a sanitary facility. The urine and feces, in the present invention, are collected and disposed of with minimal contact with a user.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,233 issued to Palumbo et al. for an easy to place and detach adhesive fecal management collector on Aug. 5, 2003. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires the use of a diaper and adhesives that press bag 11 against a user's body, in essence teaching away from the present invention. Palumbo was concerned with mounting his collector to a user's body with adhesives and providing for lobes 13 and 14 for the detachment of the device. Col. 3, lines 3 through 5. The present invention relies on straps, like a belt, and a loop (with front) to support the bag in position. The liquid impermeable bag in this invention has a cooperative shape in the front that causes the urine to fall down to the bag's enlarged reservoir portion. The bag is kept loosely around the genitalia and perianal areas except the edges for readily retrieving and discarding the contents.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.